Friends Forever
Plot When Bugs Bunny come to vist an old friend. The Goodies start liking Bugs which made Daffy jealous.But When Zod and the Villians start to team up looking for bugs they see Daffy jealous and trick him into believing that he will be replaced.Will Bugs and the Goodies resume Daffy or Will Daffy be joining the dark side? Possible plot (Usual theme song) (A mailman is at the door.) Mailman: A mail for Daffy Duck. Herny: Here let be give this for him. (walks away to give him The letter then herny try to wonder who was it from.) herny : hmmm Bugs Bunny? (Everyone eating breakfast at tne diner) Daphne: who wants my famous pancakes? Private: Oh Pick me First !! Tom: No pick Me!!!!! Shunk: uh am the hunger here so PICK ME!!!!!!! Lyndsey: shessh you guys have to lay off the pancakes for a while it driving ypu all mad. John Conners: well daphne does make the best pancakes in the world. Daphne: that right when i was still in the gang i made pancakes every morning that shaggy and scoody kept begging for the more. Skipper: well that served then right look at rico he already ate most have them. rico : burp boo: i have scoody doo pancke shunk : i have shape of shaggy. lyndsey : oooooi have the smart one. tommy: and i have fred of course. henry: hey daf here a letter for you I thinks it say Bugs Bunny. (daffy spilt his mouth with orange juice to the goodies.) Daffy: WAIT WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?! (Herny and othets look surpise) Herny : uhhh got mail from bugs bunny. Daffy: Gave it to Me Quicky!!!!!! Herny: Oh Okay. (swooshy Daffy opening the letter) (Daffy reading the letter) Dear Daffy what up doc There noting to do in cryton it like earth but nobody is intersed in my carrot peeler. Yay everyone likes carrots and want to peel it but everyone on that planet buys it and am missing all of our friends on earth so first am going to warners bros. studios then our looney tunes friends, and last am going to see you and lola told me that you have a new house and some new friends and i would like to meet them and don't worry Zod won't know that am going to earth i'll diguse myself and he won't know that is me well i'll see you soon and oh did you know that i send emler fudd to go on a date with granny but send him a letter Ain't I a stinker? From your best friend Bugs bunny. Lisa : Bugs Bunny he the most famous cartoon character in warner bros. John conner: dude he awsome!!!! Tom: In the choice cartoon award he would be nominee and always win the awards plus i voto for him. Woody: when I was with Andy he would watch a bugs bunny cartoon all the time. Daffy: hey i never here you guys talk about my pal this way or know about hime a lot. Lyndsey Duck : Well I never meant the rabbit before but I would like to meet him. Daffy: Well at least sombody doesn't know about him. Anyway he just coming for a vist Okay and.. Lyndsey: Well than let get clean folks we don't want to see bugs seeing this whole house a mess let get to! (Everyone finish eating and and went fast as they can to clean up house while daffy is still standing by the kitchen.) (Daffy looking confused. ) Daffy: Well okay. (In Villians HQ) Baboon: So what the plan today? Morgana: I can make a spell that can turn those Goodies into animals Baboon: There all ready animals in that gang! Chunky: I know we can kill them with a my knife. Baboon: Look I know we suppose to destory them but it have to be something heartbroken something that can make them make them weak and feel so sad at inside and outside and Can We Stop With the Knife man It can't always About the Knife You Kill 35 People! Chunky: Acutally 36 People but the plan you have is better Mojo jo: We can put a bomb. Baboon: No No We already did that. Mojo jo: But we made all of those Goodie really upset like remember they felt so weak by loseing there loves ones and friends. Baboon: Which made them THE GOODIES! Baboon: But still we your right we need to find someone who will felt so heart broken,jealous, felt so much with REVENGE!!!!. (Someone like ME!!!) ( It was Zod and his henchmens) (In goodie HQ) ( Ding dong) Jessie : oh he here. Tom: Let me answer the door. Rico: No me Bubbles: well i fly faster so let me answer. Lysdsey: Guys this is daffy friend let him get the door. Daffy: Sure I'll get it. (Daffy opened the door) Bugs: Daffy! Daffy: Bugs! Bugs:It really nice to see you again Daffy: Oh bugs it really great to see you too so how are others. Bugs: Oh fine Daffy: did some of them metioned about me or wanting to say hi. Bugs: uh... No. Daffy: Really not even Porky? Bugs: Sorry Daffy: oh that okay.So do you like new house? Bugs: Yeah it better than ever you' re really made it great so where your friends i really wanted to meet them. Daffy: Oh there in living room. (In living room) Daffy: Bugs This is: Skipper, Kowalski,Rico Private, Marty, Draco,John, Scooby, Daphne,Jack,Barbossa,Shaun,Tom , Sheeba,Herny,Skunk,the leaderTommy,Nibbles,Woody,Jessie,Bubbles,Pebbles,Lisa,Violet,and the two princess are Melody and Fiona and well there are two Lysdseys so let start with this is Lysdsey Longmoore, and my new girlfriend Lysdsey Duck. Bugs : well it nice to meet you...... Herny: Oh say it say what up doc please! Bugs: erh what up doc? Jessie: Howly ! Lysdsey Duck :Oh really nice to meet you mr.bunny Bugs: Thank you Please call me bugs. So your Tina replacement I see. Lysdsey Duck : Huh? Whos... Daffy: Okay!!! Hey Bugs let me show you round since you haven't been here for a long time. Category:Crossovers Category:Castaras